


Grow Up

by Nym_Blacktyde



Series: Man of Steel Moments [5]
Category: Man of Steel (2013), Man of Steel - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types, Superman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lois thought he was dead, Meteor problem, Talk about limits, krypton dust incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nym_Blacktyde/pseuds/Nym_Blacktyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois has some issues to suss out with Clark after a near death incident. Clark's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this one will go over, I'm kind of having a crap day, so I forced myself to write something. Thoughts?

 

"You may be a god Clark, but even gods have limits. I think you forget that you just _seem_ invincible because your abilities outweigh anything we humans could ever hope to attain. The fact is, we don't know what your limits are, and for whatever insane reason you have, you are determined to keep pushing yourself until you find those limits! It may not have been Zod, Clark, but that doesn't mean you don't have any!" Her face was flushed, her pulse hammering, and her eyes had never been so enthralling, so caging as they were then, overbright and glazed over with tears. "And  _God_ forbid you ever do find them."

The alleged superhero stood awkwardly in the door of Lois's apartment, dressed in his reporter persona's slacks, flannel, and roughed up jacket. He had wanted to fly straight there after settling things with NASA, but figured he best look as meek as possible when confronting Lois, the suit would probably just set her off on a whole other level if he showed up in it. Plus draw some really odd looks from her neighbors.  

"I _had_ to, Lois. You know that. If I had waited for the analysis of the meteor to come back before I destroyed it, I might've been too late. The estimated time of impact was patchy at best, and it was large enough that had it struck, it could have potentially altered the moon's orbit, and that would mean irrevocable damage down here. I couldn't just sit idly by, not even for a few peices of my home world. I just took too much of a deep breath after I struck it, inhaled some of the debris, that's all. Look at me now, I'm fine."

"Yeah, fine, after you went comatose for 18 hours! Floating out in the abyss like a peice of space junk! We thought you were dead!"

Mascara was still smudged under her eyes, and she was wearing her favorite cotton pajamas, frilly collar and all. He was in trouble.

"5 minutes after we lost communication with you on your comlink....someone came bursting into the room, saying the isotopic analysis they were running on the particulates from the probe samples matched the atmospheric traces that remained from when Zod began terreforming the Earth, and again when the blackhole opened and absorbed his ship. The meteor contained peices of Krypton," She waved an erratic hand in the air, "Scientists said it was most likely a well traveled remnant from when your planet imploded, made it into our area of space by hitching a ride on the transport system for your ship, or something, been drifting towards us ever since. Clark, it was, when I heard that, all I could do was stand there, as they tried _everything_ to get you back on line, to warn you. 10 minutes later we got confirmation that the meteor had imploded. For the first 3 hours, god, we hoped, we  _prayed,_  everyone was focused, fully believing that at any minute, they would pick you up on the satellite....then, one by one, people started to try to face the reality of the situation. You might not be coming  _back."_  

Lois's voice wavered, but she violently clear her throat and continued. "By the tenth hour, people were crying in front of their monitors, thinking  _we had lost you._  By the fifteenth hour, I thought I'd lost you too."

  
Clark went to step forward, intending to bring himself close enough to pull her into his arms, because he had never seen her more exposed, more hurt, and more in pain than she was, facing him now. Instead, he was met with the dull sensation of her hand cuffing the back of his head, causing his loosey-goosey-Kent-bangs to fall into his eyes. 

"Next time, try acting like a responsible adult and friggin'  _wait_ for the test results! You have the patience of a 5 year old! Grow up!"

He found himself frozen temporarily in surprise, as Lois subtely shook out her hand. He melted a moment later though, looking at this woman standing in front of him. Eyes red from crying, with an expression of utmost irritation on her face, Lois was  _furious._ There must be something wrong with him, he concluded, for her violent anger to make him feel so at peace and happy, so much that he had to actively try and not smile, for fear of further incurring her wrath, potentially resulting in another fractured wrist (he still felt bad about that).  

In spite of the likelihood of another swing, Clark reached out and brought the seething woman to his chest, burying his head in her hair, arms locked around her back.

"Thank you for worrying, Lois, I'm sorry."

She stopped wriggling in a vain attempt to escape his hold at those words, and let her head fall to his shoulder.

"Shut up, dumbass."

  
 


End file.
